dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Beat
The Hero is the main promotional character, as well as a playable avatar, for the Japanese arcade-only game Dragon Ball Heroes. He is a Human who entered the Dragon Ball Heroes universe, where he became a Saiyan. He and the other Saiyan avatars appear under the name Beat (ビート) in the Hero Road mode. Appearance The Hero's appearance is similar to that of Goku in Dragon Ball GT, but he is a little taller and has a different hairstyle. His clothes are similar to Goten's in Dragon Ball Z. He has an undershirt that is yellow and goes to his wrists like Goten's blue undershirt. His torso and bottoms are both a crimson like red, and he wears a blue-aqua colored belt. His shoes are almost exactly like GT Goku's, but with yellow ankle wraps instead of white. He is seen with new avatar clothes in the ninth trailer. Biography As shown in one of the game's promotional trailers, his first major fight in the Dragon Ball Heroes universe is against Cell. His second major fight (assisted by Future Trunks) was with Majin Buu. He then fought Frieza's soldiers, Lord Slug's clan, Super Saiyan 3 Broly and Hirudegarn. In the eighth trailer, the young boy is in the real world again and runs up to the arcade game. A robot similar to Giru, Poru, appears in front of the machine and goes on the boy's shoulder. After sticking his data card into the game's slot, the boy is teleported into the Grand Tour spaceship where Goku, Pan, and Trunks are and appears with new avatar clothes. Power He is shown to be able to hold his own against opponents such as Frieza's soldiers, Medamatcha, and the Cell juniors, but when he goes head on with Cell, he is easily defeated. Also, he is able to transform into a Super Saiyan. He first transformed when seeing Broly attack Goku in the fifth promotional trailer for the game. Techniques and special abilities: The Hero also has good fighting skills, as shown when he was fighting Frieza's soldiers and successfully defeated them. His allies are the Saiyan Elite, the Saiyan Berserker, and the Saiyan Heroine. He has the ability to fly. He can use the Kamehameha, having never practiced it, just like Goku after he saw Master Roshi perform it. He is also shown performing the Multiple Kamehameha in combination with the Saiyan Heroine. He can perform many more attacks in the game: notably a combined energy wave technique with Goku that is very similar to the Non-stop Violence, and a blue colored energy blast charged like the Angry Kamehameha (used when he and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks battled Majin Buu). His ultimate attack in the game is activated when he is teamed up with Goku and Teen Gohan; they all perform a Triple Kamehameha to finish off the opponent. In the game, he can use the Spirit Bomb, the Galick Gun, the Final Explosion, the Spirit Sword, and the Dragon Fist. Transformations: Super Saiyan: The Hero can become a Super Saiyan, as seen in the fifth promotional movie for the game. He transforms when trying to save Goku from Broly. Trivia *A character that looks like an adult version of him appears in the intro of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, along with a character similar to the Saiyan Berserker. Gallery See also *Unnamed Martial Artist (1) *Unnamed Martial Artist (2) References Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Video Game only Characters